rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
User blog:Eynor/Srdce z ledu 4
''Ban'dinoriel "Nechápu to, nic... nevidím?" Isiel se rozhlédla kolem dokola po nenápadném palouku uprostřed zlatavého hvozdu, kam ji magistr Silversun vzal na slibovanou prohlídku magických obran Quel'Thalas. Nacházeli se daleko na jihu Vznešené Domoviny a pomalu ztrácela přehled o ubíhajícím čase... bylo ráno, nebo večer? Noci se zde téměř nedaly rozlišit ode dne, tolik bylo všude záře. A blízkost Sluneční Studny se zdála být doslova opojná, její smysly byly zostřené a sesílání kouzel neuvěřitelně snadné. Nedokázala by spočítat, kolik měsíců a let uběhlo od jejího příjezdu na Quel'Danas, ani co vše se dokázala naučit a na co vše prozměnu zapomenout... a stále zde byly věci, které ji uváděly v téměř dětský úžas. Nesetkala se s neurvalým chováním, jaké pamatovala z Dalaranu, hlavně od své nejstarší sestry Hiry... elfové brali spory jinak než lidé, však také jeden s druhým obvykle museli vydržet celá staletí. Na používání magie nekladli tolik omezení a pravidel, jako jí bylo vtloukáno do hlavy v Kirin Tor. Elfí říše doopravdy oplývala a překypovala vším. thumb|500pxZamilovala si Quel'Thalas, i když se jí stýskalo po přátelích z Dalaranu. Mohla by tu zapomenout na vše a být dokonale šťastná a prospěšná, v té krajině bez bouří a bez mraků. Tedy... až na ten jeden mrak. Theraldis Silversun, ten neuvěřitelně přitažlivý elf a její občasný průvodce či učitel, nevypadal nikdy zrovna nadšeně svým "posláním", kdykoli ho Belo'vir požádal, aby jí dělal společnost. Jako by ho rozčilovala, i když se snažila vyvarovat hloupých otázek a nijak mu jeho úděl nestěžovat. Poslouchala ho na slovo, nerušila jeho výklad, snažila se moc si ho neprohlížet, aby se necítil nepohodlně... a že byl zatraceně pěkný a musel o tom vědět. Za celou dobu ho ani jednou nenačapala v póze, která by mu neslušela, nebo nebyla důstojná a ladná. Vlastně se k ní ze všech zdejších elfů choval s největším odstupem právě on... a ani dnes to nebylo jiné. Jako by ji chtěl podrobit nějaké tajné zkoušce inteligence nebo odolnosti. Postavil ji doprostřed prázdného paloučku a dělal z ní idiota, jasně. Pozoroval ji a bezděky se usmíval, ale když se otočila zpět a pohlédla na něj, jeho výraz zpřísněl. "Nevidíte nic? Pak je vše v největším pořádku," odvětil lakonicky a pokynul jí, aby se vrátila k němu do svahu. Poslechla ho a on jí položil ruce na ramena a otočil ji zpět k palouku. Zůstal jí stát za zády. "Zavřete oči," přikázal jí a ona bez váhání poslechla. Učinil mystické gesto, a šeptl formuli, při pohledu na ni pak trochu zakroutil hlavou, naklonil se, jako by se nadechoval vůně jejích vlasů, a pak se rty dotkl jejího ouška. Téměř nadskočila, celá jako na jehlách, ale jen sebou zazmítala v jeho rukách. "Můžete se podívat," zašeptal a pobaveně ji přidržel na místě. Se zčervenalými tvářemi se zadívala na... magický krystal uprostřed palouku obklopený družinou hraničářů a několika runovými kruhy. Měl temně fialovou barvu a pulzoval světlem a proudící arkánou, vydával neustálý tichý zvuk podobný bzučení čmeláka. Farstrideři jí pokynuli na pozdrav a dál se starali o své. "Koltiro," Theraldis pokynul tomu, který elfy patrně vedl, s nepatrně větší dávkou úcty a odpovědí mu bylo krátké zasalutování, po kterém se elf vrátil k cvičnému duelu s dalším, mladším elfem, který se mu v něčem dost podobal. Doopravdy přehlédla tak silnou magickou věc a celý oddíl elfů? Tak to tím testem inteligence patrně neprošla. Povzdechla si a svěsila hlavu. "An'owyn. Ametystové srdce Hannalee otevírá Srdce Strážce Brány," Theraldis pokračoval v šepotu do jejího ouška, "existují ještě Smaragdové oko Jennaly, na sever od nás, otevírající jeho Mysl a Safírové tělo Enulaiy na severozápadu, které stráží jeho Duši. Bez vyslovení správného hesla a inkantace je nikdo nespatří. Bližší pozice a heslo se nedozvíte, protože bych riskoval popravu za velezradu," pozvedl ruku, jako by se se strážci krystalu loučil, cosi zamumlal a obraz tábora kolem krystalu se v tu chvíli opět ztratil. Ohromeně se otočila a zadívala se mu z té blízkosti do tváře. "Strážce brány je nějaká bytost nebo konstrukt?" Prohnul rty v rezervovaném úsměvu. "Je to Ban'dinoriel, neprostupný štít kolem Silvermoon, jehož se týkalo poselství, které jste tehdy před lety donesla Belo'viru Salonar... i když se obávám, že účelem Princova vzkazu bylo doručit vás osobně, a ne jeho zápisky, že? Pojďte, vrátíme se na cestu," pokynul do svahu a vykročil napřed. "Jistě jste si všimla, že krystal stojí na místě, kde se kříží magické proudy v zemi do podob uzlů, kterým říkáme nexy, z nichž jedním nejsilnějším na světě - a rozhodně nejsilnějším na tomto kontinentu - je právě Sluneční studna. Od dávných dob využíváme tyto nexy a jejich magické propojení k obraně Měsíčních bran a lesů, které patří Vznešenému lidu. Krystaly An'owyn, An'telas a An'daroth se dají zkombinovat za účelem stvoření Klíče Tří měsíců, který otevře většinu starých Elfích bran... ovšem dokud jsou rozděleny a jednotlivě umístěny na nexech, jsou využívány právě k udržení stabilního proudu arkány pro Ban'dinoriel. Krystaly nejsou pro jeho existenci zapotřebí, protože mágové štít udrží za pomoci Sluneční studny i bez nich, ale... je to pohodlné, takhle se na něj nemusí soustředit. A mohou vymýšlet stupidní úkoly pro mladší magistry, jako například stavět je do role průvodce a chůvy," zamumlal tišeji sám po sebe. thumb|left|500px "Mluvíte o štítu, který trolové nikdy nedokázali prorazit, i když se o to opakovaně pokoušeli?" optala se a přijala jeho ruku, jak jí pomohl vystoupit po strmější skále zpět na cestu, kde nechali jízdní zvířata. "Ano, mimo jeho další účinky. Například ten, že pokud je aktivní, v jeho dosahu nedokáže kouzlit nikdo vyjma Quel'dorei. Jsou to všechny otázky, které jste měla v tomto směru? Jestli ano, můžeme zamířit na Caer Darro-" Zamračil se, když u jejich hawkstriderů spatřil dva cizí elfy, jednoho v hraničářské uniformě, otrhaném plášti a s dlouhými rozpuštěnými vlasy barvy bílého zlata... druhého ve šviháckém tmavém klobouku. "Inspekce, poručíku Therone?" optal se pobaveně a odměřeně, ale hraničář, ač předtím otočený zády, si je už chvíli měřil přísným pohledem. Nevypadal, že by měl náladu na žerty. "Je to "kapitáne" Therone," opravil Theraldise ten druhý elf v klobouku povýšeně a založil si ruce na prsou. "Magistře Theraldisi," zlatovlasý ho pozdravil po vojensku, a poté, co si ji důkladně prohlédl, se poklonil i elfce po jeho boku, "vy a Salonarova chráněnka sami zde na jihu? Neslyšeli jste o Zul'jinových posledních akcích?" "Belo'vir si přál, abych jí ukázal runové kameny a jeden z krystalů. Polovinu mise jsem právě splnil," odvětil Theraldis odměřeně, "jakkoli záležitosti magistrů nespadají pod starosti, kterými je třeba tížit hraničářské hlavy, nerad bych zde přidělal potíže," dodal a jeho úsměv byl čím dál víc jen prázdnou maskou, "takže smím gratulovat k povýšení, kapitáne?" "Gratulace nejsou třeba, magistře, ale co jsem řekl, myslím vážně. Ještě se zotavuji z posledního střetu s troly, během kterého magistr Dar'khan zachránil život mně a dvěma kněžím." "Protože kněží jako Liadrin mají sedět v chrámu, mumlat modlitby a ne velet misím do divočiny," poznamenal elf v klobouku suše. Theraldis se při každém jeho slově snažil ovládnout rostoucí touhu mrštit Dar'khanovým směrem pyroblast, ale dovedl to k dokonalosti. Pousmál se a s lehkou úklonou před sebe postrčil elfku jako návnadu nebo štít. "Dovolte, abych vám představil mágyni Isiel Snowdawn z Kirin Tor. Kapitáne, mohu na slovíčko?" Hraničář stroze kývl a odešel s ním stranou, zatímco ten, kterého nazvali Dar'khanem, smekl klobouk a dvorně Isiel políbil ruku. "Kirin Tor," řekl tak, aby to znělo zaujatě, ale cítila v jeho slovech podobné skryté pohrdání, jaké ještě před chvilkou čišelo z Theraldise. "Zachránil jste kapitána před troly?" raději okamžitě změnila téma a on se sladce usmál, pustil její ruku a jako by se snad pošpinil, přeleštil si o klopu svého pláště své dokonale pěstěné nehty. Vzápětí si opět nasadil klobouk. "Ach, ano, trolové začali mít pocit, že za veškerou nedobytnost Quel'Thalas mohou runové kameny. Opakovaně je zkoušeli poškodit, ale bez úspěchu, tak se tedy rozhodli začít unášet mágy a hraničáře, aby z nich mučením dostali informace o tom, jak je poškodit." "Mučili vás?" optala se a široce rozevřela oči. "Ano, fyzicky i duševně. A přesto, že jsem všechny zajaté z oddílu nakonec zachránil já, jsem jediný z nich, kdo dosud čeká na uznání a nebyl povýšen, narozdíl od kapitána Therona a Liadrin. Taková je už spravedlnost ve městě," zasyčel nenávistně. "Ale kapitán vypadá, že vás chová ve velké úctě a důvěře," pokusila se na něj usmát, ale jako by jí u toho tuhly rty, "i přesto, že se o hraničářích říká, že jim cesty mágů jsou cizí." "Pravda," vypnul trochu hrudník a smetl z klopy pomyslné smítko, "procházíme spolu magické obrany, abych mu poradil, kde jsou jejich slabiny, a co je třeba vylepšit. Vidím věci, které on ne... a naopak, on si všimne věcí, které uniknou mágům a dokonale zná jižní hvozdy. Myslím, že z bližší spolupráce hraničářů a magistrů nakonec vzejde jen dobro pro celý národ," pochválil sám sebe. Sebeovládání, kterému ji naučil život s nejstarší sestrou, ji přimělo mu s úsměvem přitakat a neskřípat zuby nahlas. Snad čekal i nadšený potlesk, nebo poplácání po rameni? "A vaším snem je stát se tedy arcimágem? Uh... tedy... velitelem mágů?" optala se nevinně. Dar'khanova tvář prošla drastickou změnou výrazů. Zbledl, zrudl, pak se opět ovládl a řekl: "Jistě, kdo by nestál o pozici Grand Magistra? Stejně rád by po ní jistě skočil i váš průvodce, jenže slabinou magistra Silversun jsou ty zástupy žen, co ho odvádějí od skutečně přínosné práce," zhodnotil její výstřih a významně kývl. "Pokud bude trávit čas jen romantickým poletováním po lese, těžko se kdy stane Grand Magistrem." Trochu sebou trhla, když se kousek za jejími zády ozval hlas právě pomluveného magistra a ledově pronesl: "Děkuji pěkně, že čtete v mé budoucnosti, magistře Drathire, ale ani za nic neaspiruji na pozici přímého velitele generálky Windrunner, Slunce mne chraň." Elfí hraničář, který se spolu s ním vrátil od krystalu, se při jeho slovech celý napřímil. Jeho hlas zněl káravě: "Magistře Silversun." "Omlouvám se, kapitáne Therone," Theraldis se mu poklonil a došel až po bok Isiel, která se v tu chvíli zcela neuváženě optala magistra Dark'hana: "Jaké zástupy žen? Nevšimla jsem si ničeho nepřístojného, nebo nad míru chování běžného u mužů v Dalaranu..." "Vy jste nepochopila, že to on je zvyklý být dobýván? Pak chápu jeho mizernou náladu a nedostatek taktu tohoto krásného odpoledne," Dar'khan se jedovatě rozesmál a vykročil k hraničáři, který celou situaci mezi mágy sledoval s chladnoucím výrazem, naznačujícím, co si patrně o všech magistrech a jejich starostech myslí. "Pokud máte náladu na osobní urážky, drahý magistře, jsem vám k dispozici na Quel'Danas, jako vždy. Ale nebudeme tím zatěžovat našeho hosta a rušit kapitána při práci," zasyčel Theraldis, vzal elfku za ruku a téměř ochranitelsky ji stáhl za sebe. "Dar'khane," zavelel zvučně kapitán Theron a zarazil tak druhého elfa v půlce věty. "Samozřejmě, kapitáne, omlouvám se za zdržení," Dar'khan Drathir se podlézavě hraničáři uklonil a už se za zbylými dvěma neohlédl. Jen přes rameno - patrně na Theraldise - vesele zavolal: "''Belono sil'aru, belore'dorei!" thumb|left|600px Theraldis ji pustil v okamžiku, kdy se hraničář a magistr v klobouku vzdálili, utrousil tichou kletbu v jazyce, kterému nerozuměla, pak přešel k hawkstriderům a čekal na ni. "Nes své břímě statečně, dítě slunce?" podivila se. "To bylo na mne, nebo na vás?" Theraldis zády k ní zaskřípal zuby a zatnul pěsti, pak se ale celý uvolnil, mile se usmál a obrátil se: "Byla to jen a pouze provokace, Isiel. Nenechte si jím kazit dnešní den, jakkoli měla Liadrin pravdu v tom, že je to had, omotal se kolem Lora a Lor to nevidí. Nevzejde z toho nic dobrého. Svěřit bezpečí Quel'Thalas právě jeho expertíze se mi zdá velice ukvapené a nedomyšlené." "Omlouvám se za svou vlezlost i v té... druhé věci," řekla plaše, ale on nevybuchl, jak čekala, místo toho se dal do smíchu. "Není třeba se omlouvat, Dar'khan zcela správně odhadl, že jsem z vás nervózní, protože jsem dosud nepotkal nikoho, kdo by byl tak imunní na všechny mé pokusy, náznaky a nástrahy. Nechme toho, tohle téma by asi nebylo příjemné ani jednomu z nás." Zůstala na něj zírat, pak sklopila dlouhé řasy: "Vychovala mne společnost sestávající se z elfů a lidí. Nepopírám, že jste nejpřitažlivější muž, jakého jsem kdy potkala, i v porovnání se samotným Princem. Ale v Kirin Tor se učíme, jak odolat věcem, které odvádí od úkolu, studia či poslání. Jestli jsem... porušila nějakou tradici nebo zvyklost, přijměte mou upřímnou omluvu, magistře. Nechtěla jsem vás zostudit nebo urazit vaše city." Otevřel ústa, aby něco řekl, ale místo slov ze sebe dostal jen zaúpění. "City?" podivil se upřímně po chvilce, pak si odkašlal a ztěžka vydechl. "Vy... se ovládáte? Ty roky, kdy jsem nepřišel na způsob, jak vás dostat do postele?" řekl, nevěřícně zakroutil hlavou, a pak se dal do smíchu. "A to jsem myslel, že za většího idiota dnes už nebudu. Inu, pojeďme," jeho tvář, která náhle vypadala, jako by z ní zmizel všechen chlad a napětí, byla k nepoznání. Jen ona od té chvíle měla problémy se soustředit na věci kolem a ne na něj. Pomohl jí do sedla a ukázal ještě za sebe k palouku, kde se pod neviditelnou hradbou ukrýval ametystový kámen Hannalee. "Pokud by se našel někdo dost silný na to, aby překonal iluzi i obrany našich hraničářů a sebral krystaly klíče Tří Měsíců v naději, že tak zničí Ban'dinoriel, byl by zklamán. Strážce brány by mohl být zničen snad leda přetížením, ale na to by byl zapotřebí extrémně silný zdroj magie, který trolové rozhodně nemají k dispozici. Navíc, jak se zdá, jsou teprve ve fázi, kdy se snaží pochopit funkci runových kamenů a jejich vlivu na obranyschopnost Quel'Thalas." Vyhoupl se na druhého hawkstridera, urovnal si plášť a zadíval se k jihu, pak zvíře pomalu otočil zpět na sever. "Dobře tedy, nebudu brát na lehkou váhu, co mi řekl kapitán Theron. Trolové se snaží oslabit runové kameny a unést osoby, které se kolem nich pohybují. Udeřili dokonce překvapivě několikrát i v samotném srdci Eversong, zabili a zajali, koho mohli, a ztratili se, než hraničáři stačili zorganizovat protiúder. Chtěl jsem vás vzít na ostrov Caer Darrow, v Darrowmere, kde je nejjižnější runový kámen. Na samém úsvitu Quel'Thalas vztyčili druidé, kteří tehdy přišli s Dath'Remarem Sunstriderem, runové kameny - a každý z nich pro ně býval posvátným místem... a zároveň mezním kamenem elfího králvství," během své řeči pobídl hawkstridera na opačnou stranu, než kam původně mířili, a její hloupé jízdní zvíře, patrně věrno instinktu hejna, ho bez váhání následovalo. Alespoň se nemusela snažit předstírat, že po těch letech ví, jak se ta dvounohá opeřená věc řídí a ovládá. Theraldis briskně zvýšil tempo, takže zanedlouho bez zastavení projeli městečkem zvaným Tranquillien, aniž by si z něj něco stačila prohlédnout. Za cesty pokračoval a polovinu jeho slov odvál vítr, i přesto se snažila mu stačit, jak v sedle, tak pozorností. thumb|500px "...jenže od počátku Sluneční studny potřeba posvátných míst a runových kamenů upadla. I potřeba jejich obnovující a léčivé magie. Runové kameny na počátku tvořily bariéru, která držela divoké troly v uctivé vzdálenosti od elfích lesů... a jejich pozdější využití souviselo s tím, čeho jsme si již od Války Prastarých vědomi: Plamennou legii by Sluneční studna přilákala dříve či později, tak jako kdysi Studna věčnosti. Proto byly runové kameny doplněny o auru, která zabránila, aby byla arkána z území Vznešeného lidu vycítěna kdekoli mimo hranice jejich říše. Bariéru proti nepříteli jsme od trolích válek nepoužili, ale jejich "tlumící pole" dál chrání elfy i Studnu od nežádoucí pozornosti po celá milénia. I proto je znepokojivé, že o ty kameny Zul'jin a jeho sebranka začali projevovat zájem. Proč právě nyní?" Konečně zastavili. Isiel bolestně zavřela oči a sáhla si na pozadí, pak ji probralo Theraldisovo odkašlání, jak seskočil a zastavil se u jejího hawkstridera. "Pojďme, pokud se runový kámen z Caer Darrow zdál kapitánovi příliš riskantní, zde u Shan'dor nic nezkazíme. V klidu jej prozkoumejte, jsme sotva hodinu cesty od města," usmál se na ni a zvedl ruce, aby jí pomohl ze sedla. Dvorně ji dovedl k runovému kameni, a když si monolit začala prohlížet, náhle zbystřil. Jako by tamhle mezi stromy... Slunce... "Za okamžik jsem zpět," zašeptal a vydal se zdánlivě na druhou stranu, než na které spatřil onen záblesk. Mezi stromy na sebe seslal neviditelnost a teleportoval se na místo, o kterém ho varovaly jeho smysly, octl se tak přímo za zády dvou trolů s luky připravenými ke střelbě. Nemusel na ně mrhat téměř žádnou energií, v okamžiku je proměnil v živé pochodně a přenesl se opět z dosahu, protože tušil, že jejich křik donutí ostatní, aby se odhalili. Takže je to vskutku tak, že si dovolí udeřit na dohled od hradeb Silvermoon! Anar'alah belore... Rozlehl se křik, jak se ho pokusili ulovit. S chladnou hlavou se pak za pomoci teleportace, neviditelnosti a ohnivé magie ve chvilce zbavil zbytku úderné skupiny stínových lovců. Když skončil, ohlédl se k runovému kameni po své svěřenkyni... Snad měla dost rozumu, aby na sebe okamžitě seslala iluzi a ztratila se jim, než je vyřídil. Jenže Isiel u runového kamene nebyla. Nikde ji neviděl. "Isiel?!" Rozběhl se zpět a prohledal okolí runového kamene. Našel ji u jeho paty se dvěma mrtvými troly a zlomeným šípem v rameni, který se zbytkem sil snažila vytáhnout. Bylo nad slunce jasnější, že je otrávený, vzhledem k jejím chabnoucním pohybům a zčernalým rtům. "Dnešní den buď stokrát proklet," zašeptal, zvedl ji do náruče a ponechaje na místě hawkstridery, mrtvé troly i vše ostatní, přenesl se i s ní okamžitě na Quel'Danas. thumb|left|500px "Bylo by snadné nenechat tě odejít zpět, mám krále na své straně, i většinu starších magistrů," Theraldis se otočil od výhledu na kvetoucí zahrady, klenbu planetária a kopuli klenoucí se nad Studnou. Slunce mu zlatě prozářilo vlasy. Nikterak se nerozpakoval vystavovat se na terase oblečen jen od pasu dolů do hedvábného prostěradla. Byl přeci na pohled dokonalý, na tom se shodli mnozí. "A odkdy král Anasterian prodlužuje bezvýznamným studentům stáže na Quel'Danas?" odvětila kráska z jeho postele, která se teď zdála vše, jen ne ledově nepřístupná. Vlastně vypadala velice bezmocně a křehce. Přitáhla si k bílé pleti tenkou hedvábnou pokrývku, která ji sotva uchránila před jeho pohledem. Opřel se o zlacené zábradlí, založil si ruce na prsou a s úsměvem ji sledoval. "Od té doby, co o ně jeví zájem jeden z mnoha jeho rádců? Nebo by stačilo zmínit, že znáš tajemství Ban'dinorielu a věř mi, že pak už se za hranice Quel'Thalas nedostaneš," jeho smaragdové oči se neochotně odtrhly od její tak lákavé nahé podoby a přelétly k jeho pracovnímu stolu, nad kterým se skvěly odznaky jeho nejnovějšího úřadu. "Král Sunstrider by jistě nemarnil čas-" "Král Sunstrider tu je už pár set let a ještě dlouhých pár století tu bude. Chceš se se mnou vsadit, do čeho se rozhodne investovat svůj čas, když mu to poradím?" prohnul rty v úsměvu, načež se odlepil od zábradlí terasy a pomalu vstoupil za ní do ložnice, pak za sebou zatáhl závěsy. Kéž by tehdy alespoň jeden z nich tušil, jak moc špatný je Theraldis prorok. 'Pokračovat ve čtení... ' Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu